emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7400 (15th January 2016)
Plot Pearl feels guilty when Paddy tells Bob about the bad reference. Feeling sorry for Rakesh over Priya walking out, Chrissie invites him round to Home Farm for dinner. She tells Rakesh that he needs a big gesture to show Priya she can trust him. Diane begins wearing her wigs and is pleased she went to Chrissie. She tells Doug that Robert and Chrissie seem lost apart and believes Chrissie was helping her for Robert's sake. Aaron feels guilty when Rhona tries to find out who gave her and Paddy the bad reference. He asks Chas to meet him for dinner, but she covers as she texts Gordon saying she's in a meeting and asks to meet him for tea instead. Kirin struggles with Johnny, who won't stop crying. Adam gives him some advice. Rakesh decides to pull his and Priya's wedding forward as a gesture to her but she's furious when she finds out from Leyla. Diane tells Chrissie that she wouldn't stand in her way if she decided to get back with Robert, but is thrown when Chrissie insists they are over for good. Priya tells Rakesh that she can't trust him and they're over for good. Pearl sheepishly tells Rhona that she may have been responsible about the meeting with the social worker, explaining about her slip up. Rakesh goes to meet Chrissie at Home Farm and the two share a drink together. Chas lies to Aaron that she's staying with a mate as she plans a night away at a hotel with Gordon. Aaron tells Paddy it was him who gave the bad reference to the social worker when he blames Pearl for the situation. Victoria calls round to ask Vanessa and Kirin if Adam can have access to see Johnny. She's relieved when Vanessa invites the two of them round tomorrow but Kirin is apprehensive. A tipsy Rakesh moves in for a kiss with Chrissie over their drinks. She pulls away, warning him he'll regret it in the morning and suggests he go home. Leyla encourages Priya not to give up on Rakesh just yet. Paddy is confused by Aaron's betrayal and believes there is more to it. When he confronts Aaron over whether it's something to do with Gordon, Aaron warns him that if Rhona comes to him he won't keep his secret. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Café Main Street *Mill Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Unknown roads *Home Farm - Dining room and sitting room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,720,000 (27th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes